


Baciami una sola ultima volta

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [10]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, I Was High On Coffee When I Wrote This, M/M, Non ci facciamo mancare niente oggi!, Perché se Calliope se ne fugge a Lisbona la caffeina è l'unica tua alleata, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, manco i tag scemi a quanto pare, of course
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Non ce la faccio più», mormorò, e solo dopo un istante Fabrizio si accorse che era stato Ermal a dare voce ai suoi pensieri.Così vicini, le loro labbra avrebbero potuto sfiorarsi. «Ma avere te significa rinunciare alla mia vita. Capisci che vuol dire?»('ste fic per il P0rn Fest #13 si stanno trasformando in una stagione di Alias, if you know what I mean)
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Baciami una sola ultima volta

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, pure se mi scoccia scriverlo ogni volta <s>ma alla fine esiste il copincolla e quindi STICA-</s>
> 
> Prompt: _frustrazione sessuale + angst_  
Di nuovo, il contesto è incredibilmente generico <s>perché so' pigra oltre che mentecatta</s>.

«_Baciami._»

Fabrizio prese un altro respiro, assorbendo il profumo di Ermal, il suo viso così vicino al proprio, così prossimo a sfuggirgli – come ogni persona, come ogni cosa bella dalla sua vita. «Baciami solo una volta, Ermal, e non ti chiederò più niente, non ti cercherò mai più, non parlerò di te né ti penserò. Ma dammi solo un bacio. Ti prego.»

La voce gli tremò. Quasi non aveva il coraggio di guardare l'altro in volto.

«Non faccio proprio un cazzo se non mi lasci, Fabrizio.»

Ma fu costretto a farlo.

Lo stava trattenendo per le collane, anche se Ermal non minacciava di allontanarsi bruscamente, e tanto meno si agitava. Ma Fabrizio non si era accorto di averlo trattenuto.

Lo lasciò andare immediatamente, i grani metallici delle collane che scorsero tra le sue dita con una lentezza estrema. Alla sua mano mancò subito il calore di quel petto, anche se coperto dall'ennesima camicia stravagante.

Fabrizio sorrise debolmente: gli sarebbe mancato terribilmente, e sapeva pure che questo non poteva annullarlo con nessuna delle proprie forze.

Ma Ermal non sorrideva. Non mutò quel suo sguardo indurito finché Fabrizio non lo lasciò andare, e lo seguì cogli occhi finché la sua mano non scomparve nella tasca dei jeans.

Solo allora le sue spalle parvero rilassarsi; di certo Fabrizio non si fece sfuggire il suo sospiro.

Lui trattenne il suo, e gli occhi gli si chiusero da sé, quando il palmo caldo di Ermal si posò sulla sua guancia, asciutto contro la sua barba ruvida.

Non gli importava cosa avrebbe deciso Ermal, si diceva.

In realtà non gli sarebbe importato finché gli fosse rimasto così vicino, finché non fosse sparito del tutto. Solo allora si sarebbe permesso di tornare a odiare se stesso.

E il suo egoismo, anche.

Il suo dannato egoismo, che gli stava scavando nel cervello da troppo tempo, e sempre con lo stesso pensiero, che inevitabilmente arrivava alle sue braccia attorno a Ermal, alle proprie mani sotto la sua camicia, il suo respiro a solleticargli il volto. Ed era solo la versione più innocente.

Contro tutti i suoi propositi di mantenere un controllo anche solo apparente, Fabrizio schiuse subito le labbra quando Ermal vi poggiò le sue, e le proprie mani volarono a tenergli il volto, con tutti gli intenti di godersi il momento finché sarebbe durato. Non ne avrebbe avuti più, d'altra parte.

Ermal sarebbe svanito da lui come fumo tra le dita e lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per fermarlo. Lo sapeva fin troppo bene, era una sensazione che aveva già provato altre volte, in altre storie, altre vite. E la consapevolezza, una volta tanto, lo dilaniava.

Approfondendo il bacio, infilò le dita nei suoi capelli, permettendo a lui di fare lo stesso coi suoi, accarezzando, tirando nella foga dei baci.

Ma non era così sciocco da sperare di restare intrecciati così per sempre; lo sperava in minimissima parte, solo per un po', quel po' che sarebbe bastato a soffocare le braci del suo ossessionante desiderio. Quel tanto che bastava affinché, quando si sarebbe ridestato – perché sarebbe accaduto, ne era assolutamente certo – lui sarebbe stato abbastanza lontano da potersene fare una ragione, e andare avanti a rimpianti ed ammazzarsi di lavoro finché non l'avrebbe dimenticato di nuovo.

Nessuno può desiderare l'impossibile per sempre, solo i matti. E Fabrizio pensava di esserlo diventato, un po' matto, a stare appresso a quell'uomo, anche solo con le sue fantasie.

Ermal interruppe tutta quella fame di baci ponendogli una mano sulla bocca.

Fabrizio lo guardò, forzatamente attonito.

Ermal respirava pesantemente; sembrava dirgli _ «basta» _ con gli occhi, più che con le labbra arrossate. Poi iniziò a lasciare piccoli baci sulle dita della sua mano, uno dopo l'altro, come a provocarlo.

Fabrizio si esasperò ben presto: si tolse quella mano di dosso e lo fece voltare, abbracciandolo da dietro – imprigionandolo, una volta tanto.

Gli poggiò il mento su una spalla. Da lì, poteva avvertire ancor più chiaramente il suo respiro, il suo profumo – il suo calore, tra le proprie braccia.

«Non ce la faccio più», mormorò, e solo dopo un istante Fabrizio si accorse che era stato Ermal a dare voce ai suoi pensieri.

Così vicini, le loro labbra avrebbero potuto sfiorarsi. «Ma avere te significa rinunciare alla mia vita. Capisci che vuol dire?»

Fabrizio nascose il volto fra i suoi capelli, gli poggiò le labbra su quella porzione di collo celata dai riccioli, la _ sua_.

Le sue mani strinsero più forte quelle di lui, avvertì tutte le ossicine sottopelle, e il sangue che scorreva a tutta forza. «Avremo solo questo. Il resto lo dimenticheremo.»

Doveva essere proprio arrivato al limite, per dirgli una cosa del genere. E infatti Fabrizio lo era.

Iniziò a baciarlo lungo il collo, chiudendo gli occhi, le punte dei ricci che gli si infilavano tra le ciglia, solleticandogli il volto.

Ermal mugolava, cercava di spostarsi, ma quelle braccia erano più salde di lui, più delle sue gambe e di certo più delle sue resistenze.

Gettò indietro la testa di scatto, catturando la bocca di Fabrizio con la propria, una mano che si districò e, dolorante, andò ad afferrarlo alla nuca. Non smise di baciarlo neanche quando lo avvertì mormorare per la sorpresa, neanche quando gli mancò il fiato, quando il proprio corpo sfregò contro il suo una volta di troppo, e le mani di Fabrizio lo lasciarono per insinuarsi sotto la camicia.

Fu allora che Ermal ansimò, sotto le carezze ruvide e gelide ai suoi fianchi, sul ventre ribollente; Fabrizio gli leccò la gola facendolo inarcare, e gemere finalmente.

Lo afferrò per la camicia, non potendone più.

Fabrizio se lo ritrovò a fissarlo negli occhi, _ o facciamo le cose per bene o non le facciamo affatto_, e senza neanche dover proferir parola lo portò con sé.

Sul letto, sopra di lui, Ermal gli scostò via le mani. Voleva spogliarlo con calma, come se avessero avuto per davvero tutto il tempo del mondo, e il lusso di potersi amare come volevano, e quando, e poterlo e basta.

Carezzò la sua pelle segnata, venerandola di baci, ogni centimetro e ogni difetto con una devozione con cui avrebbe ricoperto anche la sua anima, se avesse potuto – entrambi avrebbero dovuto accontentarsi.

Fabrizio cercava ogni occasione per poter tirare a sé Ermal e baciarlo, un'ultima volta dopo l'altra, finendo per centrare i capelli, l'orecchio, il naso, facendolo finalmente ridere per quanto ridicolo fosse alla fine, e pensò che gli andava bene così, e pensò che non gli sarebbe mai bastato.

Troncò l'ennesima verità da soffocare portando l'altro sotto di sé, per riservargli lo stesso trattamento.

Avrebbe voluto per davvero avere tutto il tempo del mondo, ma non poteva perderne altro a rammaricarsi; Fabrizio baciava Ermal ovunque potesse, custodendo i suoi sospiri, le sue mani che gli si stringevano addosso, ogniqualvolta reclinava il viso contro il suo.

Fondersi in un unico, non importava chi era a dirigere l'atto; importava che erano _ insieme,_ una sola mente come per scrivere una canzone o meno. E non andarono di fretta, no, neanche all'apice di tutta quella fame, perché era da così tanto tempo che si stavano negando, troppo, non si meritavano quell'ennesima ingiustizia almeno.

Finirono in un groviglio di cui nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire quale fosse il capo d'inizio, e neanche gli sarebbe importato.

«Ti amo», disse d'un tratto Fabrizio, la voce arrochita dal fiato corto, la stanchezza e la voglia inesauribile di confessarsi che gli aveva messo addosso; mormorava contro una spalla di Ermal. «Ti amo, e non me ne frega niente di quello che possono dì gli altri; non me ne frega niente manco delle mie paure, perché è una cosa bellissima; _ tu _ sei bellissimo, Ermal, e se c'ho paura di dirlo a me stesso prima ancora che dirlo a te, allora...» Non seppe come continuare.

Così si alzò sui gomiti, districandosi appena dal compagno. «Ti amo», gli ripeté, guardandolo negli occhi con un sorriso dolcissimo. «E questo non cambierà.»

Quel sorriso si aprì in una mezza risata. «Perché mi fai felice, e potrei gridarlo al mondo intero...» Strizzò gli occhi. «Ti amo, Ermal Meta!», gridò poi, «_ti amooo!_», continuò, con quella sua terribile inflessione, che fece scoppiare a ridere Ermal.

Rideva talmente tanto che lo contagiò, talmente tanto che dovette asciugarsi qualche lacrima dalle ciglia.

Finché le risa, anziché attenuarsi, non si tramutarono in singhiozzi, e i singhiozzi in un pianto disperato, tanto da allarmare Fabrizio e fargli fare mille domande, e mille scuse, ma Ermal continuò a piangere, e non rispose mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vede che Calliope a 'na certa mi ha proprio mollata, neh?


End file.
